Unwavering Love
by A Bit Closer Johnny
Summary: Oneshot, PWP, Pure Will & Eizabeth fluff. Enough said :]


Unwavering Love

Disclaimer: Do not own Will & Liz

* * *

Elizabeth's Turner's eyes remained opened, staring into the darkness, unable to close them, or even think about going to sleep. She could hear her husband's breathing on her other side. She began to concentrate on his even breathing, but then her mind started to wander, and she reminisced about their beautiful wedding. Her heart fluttered with the intense love she felt for him, so much so, that she felt it was going to burst. She pressed her hand to her chest to calm it.

They had been married nearly two weeks, and their honeymoon was coming to a close. She loved him so much, with her heart—of that she was certain.

"But does he feel the same?" she wondered. "Or does he feel disgraced?"

Biting her lip, she apprehensively murmured, "Will?"

She felt a hand gently glide across her back.

"Elizabeth, love, you're still awake?" Will's voice gently murmured, and he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

Elizabeth drew in a breath. Keeping her back turned towards him, she said,

"Will, are you ashamed of me?"

"Ashamed of you?" Will exclaimed in surprise, sitting up. "Darling, what would ever make you ask that?"

"Oh, Will". She turned over onto her back, looking at him. She blinked to stop the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"What is it?" he murmured concernedly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"You must hate me for not telling you about...about..."  
"About what, Elizabeth?"

"About the night on the island—what happened between me and Jack."

Will's face darkened. "Now, Elizabeth, I know that was a mistake, and he took advantage of the fact that you—"

"Oh, but Will, I'm so ashamed of it!" She covered her face with her hands and turned away from him. "I must disgrace you, coming to you as a...after I..."

"Elizabeth", he said firmly, placing his hands about her bare, slender shoulders, and making her face him again. "Don't you know that I love you, no matter what? No matter what has happened in the past? Don't you know that?"

She didn't answer, but cast her eyes down.

"That blackguard bloody took advantage of you when you were most vulnerable, and that is something that I'll never forgive him for!" he said fiercely. "It was not your fault—I do not blame you."

He calmed, lowering his voice, as he saw the fear in Elizabeth's eyes.

"Jack is my friend, but some of the things he does...he's a pirate. He will be despicable at times."

"Will, I..." Elizabeth spoke.

"Sshh", Will softly murmured, pulling her close into an embrace. "I would never be ashamed of you, my love, my angel."

Elizabeth relaxed into his strong arms, unable to stop a tear form falling down her cheek.

"Will, I love you so much", she whispered.

"I love you", he whispered back. "And nothing will change that."

Elizabeth pulled back from him and admitted softly,

"I shudder to think about what would have happened if we hadn't been allowed to get married." She looked into his deep, understanding eyes. "But we have, and I am happier than I ever have been in my entire life."

Will took her hand and kissed it.

"You have the key to my heart, William Turner—you know all my pleasures and fears; you understand every part of me."

"And you, mine", Will responded, taking the hand he had kissed, and placing it over his own heart. He suddenly turned serious once again.

"Elizabeth, we must forget about the past. We must not let it get in the way of our happiness."

"Oh Will, it never would", she exclaimed. "I just...everyday I realize how much I love you. My love for you grows so much with each day—with every moment I am with you, I ache to be loved by you, and to love you in return, and any moment when you are not near, I feel...I feel..."

Will stopped her as he pressed her lips against hers in a passionate kiss. As he broke form the kiss, he drew his thumb across her cheek bones, brushing away the fallen tears.

"And when you _are _near me", Elizabeth smiled, "Like this, my heart is full, and..."

"I am in heaven", they murmured simultaneously.

"You are my heaven, my dear Elizabeth", Will whispered into her ear. "You never have to be afraid to share anything with me."

"I know, I know", she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Love you", he whispered almost inaudibly as he kissed her.

She sighed, melting completely into the kiss, and she never felt more blissfully contented as she nestled into his safe, loving caress, and they loved each other unconditionally.


End file.
